starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Orman Tagge
| genero =Masculino | altura = | pelo =Negro | ojos =Marrón; Blanco (ciego) | era =*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars 25: Siege at Yavin | afiliacion =*Casa de Tagge *Comapañía TaggeEvasive Action: End Game *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Autoridad del Sector CorporativoThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia }} El Barón Orman Tagge fue el jefe de la Casa de Tagge desde el 20 ABY hasta su muerte en el 0 DBY, y hermano mayor de Cassio, Silas, Ulric, y Domina Tagge. Tagge fue también el jefe de la Compañía Tagge, un masivo conglomerado que abarcaba muchas de las franquicias más exitosas de la galaxia. Tagge a sí mismo se hizo tan famoso que su imagen fue utilizada como el logotipo de la cadena de comida rápida Biscuit Baron. Pero debajo de la fachada de la vida pública, Tagge estaba plagado de problemas. Al tratar de ganarse el favor de Emperador Galáctico Palpatine, Tagge se ganó la ira de Lord Vader, y, a su vez, este cegó al Barón de por vida. A partir de ese momento, Tagge juró venganza, llevándose a sí mismo a una venganza personal que le conseguiría involucrarse con la Alianza y figuras como el hijo de Vader, Luke Skywalker. La venganza llegó a su fin después de veinte años, terminando sin resolverse, cuando Skywalker se vio obligado a eliminar al Barón en combate. Biografía La República Tagle creció con sus hermanos, Silas,Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine Cassio,Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Ulric y Domina.Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit Desde su nacimiento, estaba destinado a ser el siguiente barón de la Casa de Tagge, con Domina y Ulric esperándolo con temor. Tagge chocaría con Silas en ocasiones, ya que este último pensaba de manera lógica, quien se enfrentó con sus ex-románticos ideales. La única persona que Tagge realmente amaba era su hermana, Domina, a quien era muy cercano.Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising 200px|left|thumb|Orman Tagge y L8-L9 en una conferencia de prensa. Tagge tenía un don para las máquinas a una edad temprana, y en su adolescencia ya se había convertido en una maestra de la tecnología. Justo antes de las Guerras Clon, comenzó a diseñar el droide de batalla L8-L9 destinado a las fuerzas de combate como los que trabajaban en Naboo por la Federación de Comercio en nombre de la República. Cuando las Guerras Clon estallaron en el 22 ABY, Tagge precipitó su diseño a la producción. Modeló el droide en parte en los soldados clon que luchaban por la República, e intentó venderlos como sustitutos para los guerreros, para su uso en condiciones extremas. En verdad, esperaba que los soldados clon serían sustituidos por completo en un largo plazo. Exigiendo una prueba de inmediato, el joven introdujo a su robot en un torneo en Rattatak, donde se enfrentó contra una variedad de guerreros de toda la galaxia. Allí, fue destruido por Asajj Ventress, una adepta de la Fuerza. Como resultado, el proyecyo L8-L9 fue abandonado, pero no olvidado.The New Essential Guide to Droids A la edad de diecisiete, en el 20 ABY,The New Essential Guide to Droids has Tagge as a baron at least two years before this Tagge ascendió a la posición de baron de la Casa de Tagge, y jefe de la Compañía Tagge. Un mes después, fue contactado por Armand Isard, el Director de la Oficina de Inteligencia del Senado. Tagge fue reclutado, junto con el pensamiento técnico más avanzado de la República Galáctica, para presidir una comisión de tecnología especializada basada dentro de la Oficina de Análisis de Inteligencia de la República. La Tecno Unión estaba dando a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes tecnología de vanguardia en las Guerras Clon, e Isard trató de cerrar la brecha mediante el ensamblaje de los genios tecnológicos propios de la República. La tarea de Tagge fue supervisar el desarrollo de nuevas iniciativas que coincidiesen, o superasen, a las de la Confederación. Él fue noticia con el nombramiento, realizando una declaración pública en la ciudad de Unlos Tagge. Él también comenzó a expandir sus empresas en el Sector Corporativo, demasiado para la exasperación de las empresas más pequeñas que tenían intereses allí. Ayudó a formar la Liga de la Política Corporativa Galáctica, una camarilla de plutócratas con fuertes lazos con Canciller Supremo Palpatine, y tuvo visiones generales para el futuro del sector empresarial. Resintieron la proscripción de la esclavitud y similares, que inhibían su productividad, y así se dedicaron a la expansión y el desarrollo del sector Corporativo. Además, comenzó la diversificación de la Compañía Tagge, permitiendo a la empresa cubrir varias áreas de fabricación, en lugar de especializarse en determinados ámbitos, como sus contemporáneos lo habían hecho.Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook Cegado thumb|right|250px|Orman Tagge fustiga a Silas, por sugerir que Domina se casase en una familia Imperial Tras la conclusion de las Guerras Clon, Palpatine se nombró a sí mismo Emperador Galáctico, y transformó la República en un Imperio Galáctico.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith En esta etapa, todos los hermanos del barón se habían involucrado en asuntos militares o en relaciones con la Compañía Tagge, a excepción de Domina. Ulric eligió unirse a las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales,Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine y Cassio seguiría ese camino poco después. Silas estaba contento de ser un doctor y un científico, y de no tener que preocuparse de la Casa de Tagge.Star Wars 33: Saber Clash Más tarde, incurrió en la ira de Tagge por sugerir que Domina se casase dentro de una familia Imperial, lo que provocó que el barón arremetiese contra su calvo hermano. Enfurecido, Tagge juró que su hermana iba a vivir su vida incorrupta, y la envió para unirse a la Orden del Círculo Sagrado de Monasterio. A pesar de los conflictos dentro de su familia, el alzamiento del Imperio de Palpatine no estaba sin sus ventajas. Tagge vio esto como una oportunidad para promover sus empresas y poner a la compañía Tagge en asociación con el nuevo Imperio. Reuniéndose con personal de Palpatine, Tagge sugirió que él sería más adecuado para ser la mano del Emperador que el Lord Sith Darth Vader. A los ojos de Tagge, Vader se volvió adepto a la intimidación, pero no debidamente calificado para ejecutar las operaciones más complejas, como el comercio. Palpatine entendió a Tagge del todo, pero optó por demorar una potencial reasignación para una fecha posterior. A pesar de la reprimenda, Tagge estaba satisfecho con la reunión, creyendo que el Imperio de Palpatine pasaría a un nivel mucho mayor que el de la República. Aún más agradable a Tagge fue que su empresa se encontraba en una posición privilegiada para aprovechar los beneficios de dicho gasto. También fue totalmente despreocupado por las historias y rumores acerca de los poderes de Palpatine y Vader. Poco después de la reunión, el hermano de Tagge, Cassio, dejó el planeta natal de Tagge, Tepasi para alistarse en el ejército imperial, a pesar de las protestas del barón. Antes de partir, Cassio Tagge advirtió sobre los místicos poderes del Emperador y Vader, aconsejando que no se dejase subestimar. El barón, siempre confiado, no se inmutó. Poco sabía Tagge de que una grabación de su reunión con Palpatine había caído en manos del Príncipe Xizor, un miembro del sindicato del crimen Sol Negro. Como Tagge, Xizor trató de usurpar la posición de Vader al lado del Emperador, pero decidió hacerlo enfrentando su mayor rival para el papel contra el propio Vader. A través de Inquisidor Antinnis Tremayne, se había asegurado que la grabación había hecho su camino hasta Vader quien, naturalmente, estaba molesto. Mientras Tagge fue a la supervisión de un problema con uno de los transportadores de Industrias Pesadas Bonadan en una fábrica cerca de la base de la Casa de Tagge, fue visitado por el propio Vader. Vader, acompañado por sus guardias Noghri y el cautivo Padawan Jedi Drake Lo'gaan, estaba lejos de estar satisfecho. 180px|left|thumb|El cegado barón Orman Tagge. Aunque en primer lugar Tagge intentó aplacar a Vader, aumentó su confianza y comenzó a cuestionar abiertamente la utilidad del Señor Oscuro. Vader no se tomó amablemente los insultos, y comenzó a asfixiar al barón con la Fuerza. Advirtiendo a Tagge a ser menos ambicioso en sus tácticas, Vader llevó su sable de luz a los ojos del barón, cegándole permanente. Inmediatamente después, se desató un tiroteo entre los hombres de Vader y la compañera de Lo'gaan, la padawan Ekria, pero Tagge simplemente llamó a su asistente, Zenfrei. Envió a Zenfrei para que trajese a los médicos y los guardias de seguridad, e instó al asistente que no mueriese en el tiroteo. La ayuda no llegó por mucho tiempo, ya que Vader tenía el cuarto sellado mientras se batía con un aparentemente asesinado Lo'gaan. Antes de partir, el Señor Oscuro advirtió a Tagge que si sus caminos se encontraban de nuevo, no podría sobrevivir al encuentro. El barón no fue disuadidó sin embargo, y decidió vengarse del Señor Oscuro. Para su disgusto, se vio obligado a ponerse un par de gafas de ciber-visión, las cuales le permitieron ver, antes de encargar la construcción de su propio sable de luz y continuar practicando con él. Era la esperanza de Tagge de que un día él podría rivalizar con Vader como espadachín y vencer al Señor Oscuro en el combate. Con los años, Tagge se hizo tan famoso que su rostro, incluso con las ciber-gafas, se convirtió en el logotipo de la cadena alimentaria Biscuit Baron. También conoció al militar Rom Mohc, un espíritu afín que se interesó en la idea de soldados robot. Mohc más tarde trabajaría con la Compañía Tagge para desarrollar el soldado droide experimental Z-X3, que como L8-L9, fallo como un producto. Continuando sus empresas Con el nuevo orden firmemente en su lugar como el poder de control en la galaxia, Tagge y la Liga de la Política Corporativa Galáctica continuaron con su trabajo en el sector Corporativo. El barón propuso la formación de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo, un conglomerado masivo que se ocuparía de todas las fuerzas militares, el gobierno y elementos corporativos de la zona. Todas las instalaciones propiedad de otras empresas fueron absorbidas por la ASC, a cambio de acciones. El propio sector se expandió en tamaño, con Tagge incluyendo treinta mil estrellas sin reclamar en sus nuevas fronteras. Todas las ganancias de la nueva empresa se repartieron entre las empresas participantes proporcionalmente, mientras que la Autoridad progresivamente continuó con la investigación, promoción y venta de productos en su sector. Para ayudar a vender la idea a Palpatine, Tagge impuso un impuesto que, aunque menor que el de los mundos Imperiales miembros, iría directamente al propio Imperio, en lugar de tener que ser dividido entre los sectores, locales y los gobiernos del planeta. Por otra parte, Palpatine no tuvo que invertir en todo el sector, ya que la ASC corrió la zona de forma independiente. Esencialmente, el sector Corporativo sería de gran beneficio para el Imperio para la entrada de prácticamente nada. Para aprobar su propuesta, Tagge se reunió con sus colegas de la Liga en Argovia, donde su Carta fue elaborada. En un refinamiento a su idea original, el grupo decidió crear una región especial de carácter no interferente en el sector donde las restricciones de materiales Imperiales, normalmente invocados en el Imperio, podrían pasarse por alto en beneficio de sus clientes. Tagge eventualmente sirvió como jefe de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. Juego de poder Cuando Darth Vader y Wilhuff Tarkin fallaron al destruir a la Alianza para Restaurar la República durante la Batalla de Yavin, Tagge vio una oportunidad de seguir ante los ojos de Palpatine. Cassio había muerto durante la batalla, dejando a Ulric como el único contacto del barón en el ejército. Con un poco de manipulación y tratamiento, Tagge aseguró el generalato para su hermano, y le dio el mando de una pequeña flotilla de buques de guerra de la Compañía Tagge. El Imperio había, en represalia por la pérdida de la Estrella de la Muerte y Tarkin en Yavin, bloqueado el Alcance Gordian y comenzaron a atacar la base rebelde allí ubicada. Debido a la interferencia causada por las tormentas de Yavin Prime, era casi imposible lanzar ataques de largo alcance en la cuarta luna, donde se encontraban los rebeldes. Tagge sin embargo, vio una solución al problema. Silas había diseñado una turbina de alta potencia, que Tagge gastó millones de dólares en hacerla una realidad. La nombró Estación Turbina Achtnak, después de un depredador natural de Tepasi. Usando la tecnología a disposición de la Compañía Tagge y la ayuda de Ulric, el barón instaló la turbina dentro de las nubes gaseosas de Yavin Prime.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Luego modificó una flota de cazas estelares TIE/ln, equipándolos con un dispositivo que transmitía en una frecuencia muy alta cuando se activaban. Esto permitiría a los pilotos de los cazas alertar a los que manejaban la turbina de sus ubicaciones. La turbina entonces creó su propio torbellino controlado dentro de las nubes de Yavin, creando un túnel seguro en el ojo de la tormenta a través del cual los combatientes pudieran pasar. Con ese sistema en su lugar, Tagge sería capaz de golpear en la base rebelde mucho más eficaz de lo que los imperiales podían.Star Wars 26: Doom Mission thumb|200px|right|Orman Tagge entrena con [[Shanks.]] Puesto a cargo de la operación de Yavin, Tagge tuvo a sus combatientes continuamente bombardeando la base de la Alianza. Él, personalmente trató de supervisar los ataques, y partió, con su ayudante militar Shanks, al sistema de Yavin. Para mantener en secreto sus movimientos y confundir a los espías rebeldes, Tagge utilizó un Explorador de Minería como su buque de mando. Al salir de Centares, Tagge pasó el tiempo en tránsito afinando sus habilidades con el sable de luz con Shanks como su oponente en la práctica. Sin embargo, la nave del barón fue seguida a través de hiperespacio por una corbeta CR90. Temiendo que la tripulación de la nave pudiera descubrir sus planes, tuvo que echar minas espaciales desde el Explorador, aunque su perseguidor era capaz de hacerlo a través del campo ileso. Tagge y su equipo no tuvieron conocimiento de la supervivencia de la nave, ya que estaban más interesados en llegar a la estación espacial de la turbina. Antes de entrar en Yavin Prime, Tagge lanzó a sus combatientes para hacer una nueva incursión en Yavin 4. Mientras tanto, el Explorador de Minería hizo su camino a la turbina y se acopló con él. Los combatientes no regresaron, para sorpresa de Tagge, y él sospechó que los rebeldes podrían haber descubierto sus planes. Resolvió tomar el Explorador de Minería para el próximo ataque, con la esperanza de arrasar con la base rebelde con un ataque final. Para pasar el tiempo, el barón puso a prueba sus habilidades del sable de luz contra un entrenador remoto. Finalmente, un solitario caza TIE regresó, pero comenzó a atacar a la turbina con cargas de protones. Consciente de que la estación sería destruido, Tagge dio la orden para el Explorador de Minería de desacoplarse, y seguir al caza TIE en solitario a través de las nubes de Yavin. A raíz de la destrucción de la turbina y el escape del caza, Los miembros de la tripulación de Tagge interceptaron una transmisión de la embarcación. Había sido pilotado por un agente de la Alianza llamado Luke Skywalker, quien había sido capaz de adquirir la tecnología de la señal de Tagge desde un caza derribado. En un ataque de rabia, el barón comenzó a destruir una de sus consolas del buque con su sable de luz, prometiendo causar lesiones corporales graves a Skywalker. Penitencia Omega Frost Unión Muerte en el Valle de Cristal Personalidad y rasgos Entre bastidores Apariciones * *''Evasive Action: End Game'' * *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * |años-antes=—20 ABY |después=Ulric Tagge |después-años=0 ABY— }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Ejecutivos y dueños de negocios Categoría:Individuos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Nobleza